russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Brews at IBC-13, the Kapinoy network as Viva-TV
(Released on July 7, 2012) Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, a sequestered radio-television network in Southeast Asia whose flagship IBC-13, the commercial television network in Asia has a dashing new looks these days and competition in Philippine Television. Despite being equipment that has seen better days, IBC-13 will return of its glory days. They seem to be succeeding, if some new program offerings are to be the basis in the broadcast industry in the usual offerings of the Kapamilya and Kapuso Networks in the Philippine television industry growth in listenership and viewership of the new employees. Almost overnight, showing full-length Tagalog films and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 and the station that brought to Filipino homes such TV landmarks as Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Pinoy Thriller, TODAS, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Ora Engkantantada, Iskul Bukol, See-True, Mga Kuwento Ni Lola Basyang, Chicks to Chicks and a lot more, metamorphosed threat into the network giants. IBC-13 is now the Kapinoy network for the third network with new IBC jingle, more aggressive and the new moniker introduced with Viva-TV as Home of the Stars sung by newest popstar Anja Aguilar, thanks to Viva chairman and CEO is Vic Del Rosario. The Viva group is behind much of the new format we hear in the market, with the new IBC management of newest chairman Eric Canoy along with Tessie Taylor and Lito Ocampo Cruz appointed by president Noynoy Aquino administration along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. IBC-13 as the major TV network will not be sold and it’s still up for privatization became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) has malacanang, after all. It is now a strong No.3 in the ratings dominance of giant networks GMA 7 and ABS-CBN will serve in the top spot and the TV stars that will make them rule the number 1 spot to deliver more quality programming. Viva-TV’s new programs on IBC anticipating and hopefully developing loyalty for. We are indulged with a daily dose of the national pastime, entertainment gossip, courtesy of Dolly Anne’s Showbiz Star. There is Sabi Mo Nanay with host AJ Muhlach which we have yet to monitor and a new sitcom, Petrang Kabayo starring unkabogable Vice Ganda and Aga Muhlach and another sitcom Dalawang Busoy with action star Robin Padilla and Philip Salvador. Engaging comedy talk show called The Jon Santos Show with host comedian Jon Santos, Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak are the host of comedy show Petra’s Panniest and new show Especially For You with host Nikki Bacolod. Britain’s Got Talent alum Charlie Green hosts the kiddie talent search SM Little Stars and new sexy reality show Pantaxya X with host Maui Taylor and Katya Santos. New afternoon Sunday musical variety show in 1-hour called KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party with host Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper along with Aki Torio, Anja Aguilar, DJ Durano, Shy Carlos and Gerald Pesigan, with director of Al Quinn will give ASAP and Party Pilipinas a run for their money. The Viva Tagalog movies showing in Viva Box Office at 6:30 pm on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday against with flagship news program 24 Oras and TV Patrol, and also on Saturdays at 10 pm. The country’s favorite basketball in sports the PBA Games on Wednesday and Friday at 5:45-9:30 pm, Saturdays at 6 pm and Sunday at 4 pm with two games in 4.5 hours. Particularly keen on animated series Winx Club. Sprinkle on the fairy dust with the magical return of the enchanting Winx Club part of the larger Winx franchise. Back at the fanciful Alfea school for fairies, the Wizards of the Black Circle try to abduct Bloom. After a change of heart upon finding out that Bloom is not who they thought she was, the wizards leave Alfea threatening to capture the last fairy on Earth in the children’s TV genre. When local networks were buying from Mexico, Taiwan and Korea, Winx Club is the phenomenal animation TV series of Rainbow S.r.l. about the fairy Winx. Starring Stella (the voice of Shy Carlos), Aisha (the voice of Janeena Chan), Musa (the voice of Joanna Morales), Tecna (the voice of Janella Salvador), Flora (the voice of Andi Eigenmann) and Bloom (the voice of Anja Aguilar) are the Winx Club characters along supporting cast Sky (voiced by AJ Muhlach), Brandon (voiced by Josh Padilla), Riven (voiced by DJ Durano), Timmy (voiced by Jerome Ponce), Helia (voiced by Alfred Vargas) and Nabu (voiced by Aki Torio), in timeslot against the dramas GMA’s It Started with a Kiss and ABS-CBN’s Precious Hearts Romances: Hiyas. They learn about a new evolved fairy transformation and power called Believix, which can only be accessed when people in a non-magic world (such as Earth) start to truly believe in magic and fairies. Faragonda also teaches them that there are endless infinite stages of fairy evolution and transformation. The Winx girls and Specialists have to track the Wizards of the Black Circle to Gardenia, Bloom's Earth hometown, and save the last terrestrial Earth fairy, Roxy-the fairy of animals-while trying to get people on Earth to believe in magic once again by helping the Winx Club to touch peoples heart and inner feelings. The Kapinoy network and Viva have struck a golden partnership by providing viewers, chiefly kids just home from school for fairies, a refreshing innovative to early primetime, the Korean dramas and the network’s afternoon and late-night newscasts. Catch the phenomenal animated series Winx Club, dubbed in Filipino as fairy-serye, weekdays at 5:15 pm. Along with new cartoons dubbed in Tagalog such as Polly Pocket (Saturdays at 9 am), Barbie (Sundays at 11:30 am) and refreshing Pop Pixie (Saturdays 8 am). There are two new local dramas such as new soap opera as Esperanza, much-awaited teleserye for their family and friends. Starring actress as the primetime princess Cristine Reyes along with Cesar Montano and the Filipino-Chinese actor Richard Yap, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. The anticipated teleserye premieres on weeknights at 9:30 pm, with teleserye rivals GMA’s One True Love and ABS-CBN’s Lorenzo’s Time. New teen drama anthology series Dear Heart which airs on Sundays at 2:30 pm, starring popstar Anja Aguilar in a youthful tale of love and personal discovery along with new mom is diamond star Maricel Soriano and new dad AJ Muhlach, with director Monti Parungao, in direct competition with GMA'''s ''Together Forever'' and '''ABS-CBN's Luv U. Noontime block has educational program Cooltura with Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Monday-Friday, 10:30 am), a public service program called Nora Mismo (Monday-Friday, 11 am), hosted by superstar Ms. Nora Aunor and the noontime show Lunch Break (Monday-Saturday at 11:30 am), hosted by Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado with co-host Smokey Manaloto, Bianca Manalo, Nicole Andersson and Enrique Gil, with director Danny Caparas going to compete with rival Eat Bulaga and It’s Showtime. More shows variety show DMZ-TV (Sundays, 1:30 pm) with host Julia Montes, Enrique Gil, Kathryn Bernardo and Khalil Ramos, lifestyle show Chinatown TV (Sundays at 9:30 am) with Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say, Wesley Chua and RJ Valentin and the children show Y2K: Yes to Kids (Sundays at 9 am) with Maxene Magalona. The network’s news and public affairs programs on IBC-13: hourly news update IBC Headliners with Czarinah Lusuegro, the flagship news program Express Balita at 4:30 pm with anchor Snooky Serna and Ricardo Cepeda with simulcast on IBC News Network and late-night newscast Ronda Trese at 11:30 pm with anchor Jess Caduco, Cathy Eigenmann and Ralf Rivas with simulcast also on IBC News Network. Other public affairs programs are: educational program magazine show Good Take with Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Thursdays, 12 mn), Linawin Natin with Jarius Bondoc (Mondays, 12 mn), business show Entrepinoy with Pat Natividad (Tuesdays, 12 mn), Pulsong Pinoy with news head Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Fridays, 12 mn) and public service Makabayang Duktor with Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong (Saturdays, 7 am). Also, the producers cut will be aired on weeknights at 9:30 pm on IBC News Network. The phenomenal game show: million-peso prize The Weakest Link with new host Richard Yap and million-peso prize Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, with Drew Arellano. Three new anime introduced: Crayon Shin Chan (featuring the voice of Onemig Bondoc as Shin Chan), Cyborg Kurochan (featured the voice of Coco Martin as Kurochan) and Kirarin (which featured the voice of popstar princess Sarah Geronimo as Kirarin). Plus, new asianovelas on Viva-TV with daytime Taiwanese drama Fondant Garden at 1:30 pm and Queen and I at 2:30 pm, and new primetime Korean drama Dream High at 10:30 pm and Can You Hear My Heart at 11 pm. 'Winx Club characters' The Winx (Dubbed in Filipino become the phenomenal animated fairy-serye on Viva-TV) *'Bloom' (voiced by Anja Aguilar) *'Stella' (voiced by Shy Carlos) *'Flora' *'Musa' *'Tecna' (voiced by Janella Salvador) *'Aisha' *'Roxy' Supporting characters *'Sky' (voiced by AJ Muhlach) *'Brandon' (voiced by Josh Padilla) *'Riven' *'Timmy' (voiced by Jerome Ponce) *'Helia' *'Nabu' 'Pop Pixie characters' Dubbed in Filipino on Viva-TV *'Amore' (voiced by Nadine Lustre) *'Caramel' *'Cherie' (voiced by Andi Eigenmann) *'Lockette'